


Home sweet home

by Chaam



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established relationship Shiro/Curtis, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaam/pseuds/Chaam
Summary: Curtis sighs while prepping breakfast enough for an army. They could hear the bathroom commotion coming from upstairs. When something falls and shatters, Shiro looks up from where he has been sitting protectively all morning, which is on grand ma’s couch, absorbing it’s comfort as much as he could before Coran arrives to own it.“That should be the ceramic vase mom bought to match the bathroom tiles.” He makes an educated guess.Shiro cringes. “That’s definitely the vase.”Curtis takes a deep calming breath.“You know, if I hadn’t seen them save the universe with my own eyes, I never would have believed the story.”
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362193
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> 1) For those who were with "I'd like some human company, please." Thank you so, so, much!
> 
> 2) This came out pretty quick, I own all the mistakes.

_⊷_

“Hi.”

Shiro greets with the dopiest smile he could muster up. His first thought is to kiss the smiling blue eyes when Curtis opens the door and steps out to welcome him after two days away.

The second thought that crosses Shiro’s mind is…’ _Home sweet home’._

Altean memorial for war heroes had been held two days after memorial on earth. Shiro had spent the following day with the paladins and Coran honoring Allura. They had gathered in front of her statue, reminiscing the memories, and indulging in the delicious Altean feast.

Years ago, it had been a tear jerking gathering, but time has made sure the pain subsided as it always does. Now it is a somber gathering that allows them to share fond memories that grew profound each year no matter how many times they recall them, and catching up to each other. And then they scatter all over the universe again, with a promise to meet up as frequent as they could.

However, this time Shiro manage to bag them and bring them home.

“Greetings Curtis.”

Shiro stops in his tracks because Coran whips past him. He could barely see the limbs of Curtis as Coran sweeps him in to a physically violent, over enthusiastic greeting. The next second, both Curtis and Shiro peek through the door in to their own house to see Coran already splayed on Grand ma’s couch.

“Oh thanks the stars. My limbs were in dire need to stretch.” He announces.

Judging from the pointed look on Shiro’s face, Curtis has no doubt that was exactly where Shiro planned to stretch his limbs from the moment he touched earth. But Coran has beat him to that. Well. At least he could give Shiro his welcome kiss now. He leans in.

“Hey Curtis, buddy!”

Curtis gives up any idea of showing any affection to Shiro, and looks out at where the greeting came from. Lance gets off the vehicle, then Pidge, Hunk, and a mullet tied in a ponytail comes out.

“You brought the whole bunch!” Curtis exclaims letting Shiro slings his arm over his shoulder and sweep him close. “Looks like every time you’re away from home, you come back with a surprise.”

Shiro finally steals the welcome kiss from Curtis. “It’s not fair only your family helps us. So I brought mine!”

“What?” Curtis looks at Shiro for clarification who only smiles in return. “Help?”

“I told them we still have the pool to repair and they volunteered. I never explicitly asked, FYI.”

“Are you serious?” Curtis asks weakly. “You want the paladins of Voltron to clean the pool?”

Shiro shrugs. “My family.” He kisses Curtis on the forehead again.

Curtis mentally goes through the supplies in the pantry; as in how many mouths does he have to feed? And what if the neighbors see the paladins clean his pool? Will they call the police on behalf of the national heroes? ‘ _Oh my god, I have family of Universal heroes!_ Curtis corrects himself, freaking out internally.

“Don’t worry, I bought supplies.” Shiro says as if reading his mind.

Curtis doesn’t have the time to discuss the relief he feels with that.

“Hey Curt, nice to see you alive. Last I saw you were dying on an ICU bed.” Lance says. He ruffles Mylove’s fur, scratches his ears, thrashes a plastic bag to Curt’s chest and hugs him and does all that in a split second.

“Yeah, um, thanks. What’s this?”

“That’s an inflatable pool chair. You know, for motivation. I’m gonna fill this and place this in front of the pool. And every time I see this, I’ll be motivated to get the work done!” Lance explains.

“Why do you need motivation Lance? There’s a pool that needs cleaning, you have the supplies, and you clean it!” Keith announces as he comes with his hands full with shopping bags and finds his way in to the house right between Curtis and Lance.

“What’s my room? Better be opening to the garden.” He demands and wonders in to the house by himself anyways, with Lance right behind.

“Oh, hey Curtis.” Curtis has to look right at his feet to see Pidge greet Mylove instead of him. “I should have brought BaeBae. C’mon let’s play.” She goes straight out, her single bag dropped right there on the porch. Mylove follows her like she bonded him magically to her and Curtis watches in trepidation how she throws a ball she found from her pockets and throw it for Mylove to pick. The ball lands on the new raised garden bed with some rare Gerberas seeds planted in them by Maya. Mylove manages to find the ball a second before it isn’t a _raised_ bed anymore.

“Sorry Curtis.” Pidge shouts from the garden.

“It’s okay.” Curtis manages to say. He waves his hands to say it’s nothing. Now he’s gonna have to lie to Maya’s calls about how the flowers are progressing.

“Curtis my man!” Hunk wraps him in a warm hug. Curtis has a hard time pulling his hand out from between their chests to actually hug back Hunk.

“I’m gonna give Shiro a few cooking lessons to get him ready for domestic life. Can I use your pans and pots?”

_‘Before you do anything, tell him, that you cannot do anything in the kitchen other than make pan cakes…’_

Adams words flash through his mind like a warning, but by this point in time, Curtis knows better not to be shocked.

“Sure Hunk, all the pots and pans and my man, all yours.”

_⊷_

The first half of the day spends on Paladins resting up. After lunch, they pull on their work clothes. In Curtis’s head it’s a simple ‘scrub the lining on the wall and floor of the pool with a pool brush, wash, filter, filter, filter and use the water test kit and be done with it’ kind of process.

But naturally, Lance has an opinion, and they decide to replace tiles in certain parts on the pool wall. That earns a trip to the hardware shop, during which, Shiro makes some other ‘smaller’ purchases that needs ‘more’ work.

Curtis mostly sits aside, offering what little help he could and watching the paladins work like bees. Hunk disappears to the kitchen and Coran sleeps blissfully. Shiro sits around, plays with Mylove, and drives to the Hardware shop without a single complain the one hundred times Lance ask for supplies.

The first time the doubts creep in to Curtis’s mind is when Lance hammer the wall once to remove the old tiles and a whole batch of tiles around it starts to get cracks.

“Don’t you think it would be better to call a pool contractor?” Curtis points the question at Shiro. Surely he should get the idea that by now, the project is starting to get out of their hands. 

“C’mon Curtis. They saved the universe, do you really think they can’t repair a pool?”

“Then maybe I should go and help too.”

“Have some faith in them Curt.”

“I just feel guilty sitting here while they’re working.”

“They want this to be a gift from them to us. They insist okay, so let’s let them do it?”

“Okay.” Curtis agrees. They did save the universe after all.

⊷

Curtis is folding laundry while Shiro is fooling around with Mylove when they hear a sound that shouldn’t be heard from the pool side. They both rush to the window in a second. Lance has drove the cab to the pool side, probably to unload hardware supplies Shiro had brought with his last trip for them, and the rear has collided with the protective fence around the pool.

Lance looks up at the bedroom window. “I swear that fence wasn’t there before!” He shouts, hands flailing in an attempt to prove his innocence.

“It’s okay Lance, I was going to remove it anyway.” Curtis replies. “Do you want me to come down and remove it completely?”

“We’ll handle it.” Keith shouts back, shooting daggers at Lance. Curtis goes back to sit on the bed and resumes folding laundry. Shiro leans on the window sill.

“Were you?” He stammers, “Going to remove the fence?”

“No, but they’re just trying to help. Jamie put it up because they were planning to have kids, I guess it isn’t a must to have anymore.”

⊷

Next time there’s a sound, Shiro had just finished telling him how the memorial at Altea went on, what else he did in Altea, the memories the paladins shared about Allura and the amount of work Coran had put in to build the new Altea. The man is asleep next room, probably because he worked sleepless towards the memorial ceremony and is in a dire need for a rest.

“We shouldn’t disturb Coran. What he needs most now is sleep.” Shiro had just said, and a loud sound that probably came from a window glass breaking in to smithereens drowns out his voice. Shiro tries to get up from the bed, where they were laying, but Curtis stops him, because he is having Shiro for himself after two full days. They are lying on the bed in peace and each other’s warmth. Shiro is looking at him with adoration, his bangs has fallen on to his forehead, and he is wearing that little smile he wear exclusively for Curtis. The light voice with which he speak next to his ear is too good a charm for Curtis to give up. Shiro’s hands that are wrapped around him sends a familiar rush through Curtis. Looking at him, Curtis thinks that Shiro belongs on a magazine cover reserved for world’s most handsome man. He leans back to kiss Shiro which he receives back from Shiro with interest.

“There was a sound, we should probably check.” Shiro whispers, but clearly he has no intention of doing what he says, and Curtis can’t care even if the world is ending now.

“They saved the world, they’ll take care of it.” He whispers in Shiro’s earlobes.

⊷

The mess they create on the bed demands the sheets to go in to the laundry pile. Curtis is returning from the laundry room when he makes an abrupt stop at the bedroom window. He stays there observing outside, while Shiro is placing the folded clothes in to the drawers.

“I think it’s definitely time to call a contractor.” Curtis says after sometime.

Shiro looks at him from where he is, busy with the pile of T-shirts in his hands. “Why is that?”

“That is not the ratio to mix cement and sand.”

“Are you spying on my kids?” Shiro says peering out the window himself.

“I’m just watching. It’s not like I could look away. They are a mesmerizing bunch.” Curtis says jokingly. There’s a beat of silence before Curtis realize what Shiro said or rather slipped his tongue.

“Wait, did you just admit to being the ‘space dad’?”

Shiro looks at him like he was ridiculed. “What? NO. Did I say something like that?”

“You love that title in secret, don’t you space dad?”

In reply, Curtis feel Shiro positioning himself behind him, and the weight of Shiro’s metal hand feels gentle and cold against his hips.

“You are very kissable after the shower.” Shiro says quietly.

It’s something entirely out of context to what they are watching outside the window, but Curtis doesn’t have the mental capacity to argue, because Shiro is wrapping hands around his torso and he kisses the sensitive spot on Curtis’s neck. Curtis turns to look at Shiro, and looking at Shiro’s eyes, Curtis realizes they may have more energy to burn, and the ratio to mix cement and sand gets momentarily forgotten.

_⊷_

“That’s not enough time to dry up grout!”

Shiro and Curtis jumps up wide awake from the blissful nap they had fallen in to by Pidge’s screeching sound.

“But the package says and I quote “Instant dry tile grout’” Lance reasons.

By then, Curtis and Shiro are out of their slumber and manages to untangle their limbs wrapped around each other. Then the sound of tiles being loaded on to something vibrates the walls of the house. The two lovers walks in to the shower like zombies in complete harmony.

“They should probably get a rest.” Curtis mumbles as he turns on the shower.

⊷

Next time an argument erupt, Shiro has gone out to ask the paladins to take a break and Curtis is putting together a snack for them. A loud blast comes from the pool side and Curtis and Hunk exchange a look. They are both ready to run towards the sound when Lance’s voice, very close to a weep is heard.

“Great, there goes my motivation.”

  
“Lance I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was inflated enough already. I thought you might like it if it is a little more filled.” Keith reasons, tone a full degree lower on the intensity side.

“Keith blew up Lance’s inflatable motivation.” Hunk assumes, and Curtis agrees with a nod.

“Lance, I’ll go out right now and buy you a new one.”

And then Shiro’s vehicle starting up is heard.

“That should be hit 100th trip to the city I guess.” Hunk says. Curtis silently nods at that too.

_⊷_

Shiro had just gotten inside after asking them to stop work for the day, but the three paladins had not accepted defeat. It was four in the evening and the snack tray was gathering up dust on kitchen table. Hunk had begun prepping his grand dinner while Curtis lent a hand.

“The tiles are falling!!! I told you it’s not enough time.” Pidge shouts at the top of her lungs.

“It’s not the time, look at the back of the tiles, Lance didn’t apply enough grout.”

Lance voice is heard in reply to Keith. “Why do you always have to find _something_ wrong with everything I do?”

“Well, it’s not like I have to try hard, there’s always something wrong with-“

The words drowns as Pidge and Lance join in the argument at the same time.

Curtis just cuts his lettuce. There’s no point asking Shiro to call the construction company and free the paladins. Sitting on the breakfast nook and looking outside at the commotion, Shiro slowly slides his phone out from his pocket. Curtis could only hear one side of the conversation.

‘Hello. I’m Takashi Shirog- Yeah, that’s me’

‘Yes, you did my fence too,’

‘It’s perfect actually, Mylove never ran out again,

‘No, no, no. Mylove is our dog.

‘It’s okay, I understand, the name is a clever idea of my partner. There’s no need to apologize.’

Curtis stops killing the lettuce to send a glare at Shiro, who averts his gaze.

‘So, I called to see if you also handle construction of pools-‘,

‘Yeah, oh you do remember the backyard pool? That’s a great relief’, although there’s a bit of a tricky situations now…”

Curtis snorts loudly and continues with his salad. At least his guilty conscience for sitting back while the paladins worked, will be cured now.

_⊷_

Shiro has disappeared in to the kitchen with Hunk with a vague instruction to Curtis to expect Visitors, and the kitchen remains a prohibited area for Curtis for the remainder of the day. 

Still after all chaos, what remains is friendly banter, back and forth laughter and ill-advised home grooming. Curtis loves this collection of friends. Even though they came from different backgrounds, their hearts are in the right place and the same place. They fit like pieces of a puzzle.

Keith rolls the soles of his feet on Lance’s sore thighs, who is lain on the floor below his chair.

“I think my muscles are getting slack.” Lance worries.

“You should use less machines in the farm, and put more muscles in to work.” Keith suggests.

How Pidge checks out Lance’s muscle, and how her cheeks turn in to a bright pink does not escape Curtis’s eyes. They are huddled up in front of the TV and a movie is playing. In the snacks that are being passed, to the movie choice, Curtis recognizes the soft spot everyone carry for her.

Curtis feels happy and at so much at peace as he sits back while the movie plays in the background. He sighs leaning further down in to the cushion. Curtis doesn’t know how much time passed in the tranquility.

“You need a protective railing to the fire place when you have kids.” Says Keith out of nowhere.

Good bye tranquility, Curtis just chokes on his breath.

“I don’t think they are ready for kids yet, although they were pinning for like five years or something.”

“Good thing Curtis can’t get pregnant. Shiro’s being lyrical about-”

Curtis thinks he’s had enough by then. “Guys, I’m still here.”

And the paladins looks at him as if they just realized that. A vehicle honking outside the gate stops whatever humiliation that is ready to roll out of their tongues.

And just like that, the small gathering turns in to a family party. Colleen and Sam comes with desert, Iverson comes with a rare smile, and Roni and Gabe follows with booze. They start a camp fire in the back yard, in front of the destroyed pool, which has become the talk of the day.

However, Shiro still doesn’t let Curtis in the kitchen.

Shiro also doesn’t forget to pack a dinner for Mrs. Morrison, which he delivers along with Colleen and after a good long time, Colleen returns with a gift from her. It’s a herbal medicinal recipe book passed to her generation after generation, which she is sure could be used in her medical research. It’s handwritten, the pages are about to fall off but Colleen keeps it pressed on to her chest as if she found a treasure chest.

Iverson and Sam drunk talks about how their academic life was. Reminiscing and contrasting it with memories of Coran, who joins the adults with yawns. After sometime, he drags Lance to a side, and seems to be giving him a lecture for some time. Lance doesn’t seem very cheery after that, which escape neither Shiro, Curtis nor Pidge, something they later find out.

When the dinner time comes, Curtis gets why Shiro doesn’t let him come to the Kitchen. There’s a large pot of ‘Coq au vin’ on the table. That’s what Shiro’s been doing all evening, according to Hunk.

When Curtis got his memories back, one late realization was that, when he came out of the med bay with a gap in his memory, he had asked Chris to drive him home. If Curtis remembered he and Shiro was already in a relationship, he never would have asked his ex to drive him cross country to his home, when Shiro was already there. And the realization became more stabbing because oblivious to their relationship status, Curtis had rubbed it on Shiro’s face. Though unknowingly done, Curtis had profoundly apologized. Shiro had realized Curtis wasn’t gonna visit Chris’s diner as often as he liked. So he learnt to cook coq au vin himself, with hunks help.

Curtis tears up while listening to Shiro’s quiet explanation. Shiro’s spent all his afternoon learning to cook his favorite dish. He drags Shiro in to the Kitchen, out of the other’s eye shot and kisses him until their lips are numb.

The adults go home by midnight, but the paladins stay because Lance wants to see how the contractors could be better than them. When they fall asleep right where they are, Shiro directs them one by one to their rooms. Shiro is walking Pidge to her room when she stops dead still in front of the room Lance slept, and refuses to move until she gets to speak a word with Lance.

“You can talk to him in the morning.” Shiro’s reasoning falls in dead ears.

“I’m an adult. I can do what I want.”

“I know that, but Pidge, don’t you think it’s better to wait until you are sober?”

“Nope, no waiting anymore.” Pidge stammers. “I’m gonna tell him that I’m still alive, right in front of him.”

“You’re an adult, I know, but you’re definitely not doing that while you’re drunk.”

Pidge sways a little and blinks. “What, did I say something?” She asks as if she woke up from a slumber, her small body leans on Shiro for support.

Curtis looks at Shiro in amusement who goes Dad mode instantly.

“Okay, that’s it. I’m not waiting either.” Shiro swoops her up in his arms smoothly and deposits her on her bed. He draws her covers up and makes sure to close the door behind him.

Together, they walk to the front porch like they always do after everything’s wrapped up for the day. They sit on the porch, sitting there with his legs swinging and, letting the dark night wrap them in a comforting cold.

He loves the garden. Although most of it is empty soil beds waiting for small plants and shrubs to grow up, the wind that comes in to the house carries the smell of earth and the tall trees that line the fence. It’s a mixture of scents that grounds Shiro, something that constantly reminds him he is safe on earth.

He sits there for a few more minutes in silence, feeling the cold breeze kiss his cheeks and Curtis lean heavily on him.

“So, we could speak our mind after getting a certain drink, but Pidge cannot.”

Shiro chuckles. “I knew you’d bring that up.” He says. “But I’m not sure about Lance, I wonder what Coran spoke to him today.” He reasons. “I love Pidge just as much as I love Lance. Which is why I can’t let either of them to mess up.”

“I understand, maybe you should give Lance a push? He doesn’t have to be alone for the rest of his life because he might still love Allura. In fact I think you’re the most qualified person to speak to him.”

“I think he’s right Shiro.”

A voice comes from behind. They turn to see Coran standing behind them. “I told Lance that Allura wouldn’t want him to be alone on her account. In fact I think the young man already is nursing feelings for number five.”

“Coran, didn’t see you there.”

“I wanted to speak to you. About Lance.” He says. “But looks like you’re already at it. So, I’ll retire for the day. Good night new number one and two.” Coran says. “I’m gonna have to update the number system.” He says to himself on his way back.

“We should get some sleep too.” Shiro suggests, looking back at Coran’s retreating figure. So they walk to the room hand in hand, in to the house that is finally quiet. Mylove barks and falls behind them happily thumping his feet.

⊷

No one except Shiro and Curtis wakes up until the contractors come and starts working, first removing the rubble, which generate enough sounds to wake up the four paladins.

There is also a new problem. Shiro had made a decision on a whim to re-do the bathrooms as well. So the bath rooms down stairs are being occupied by the contractors. The paladins are forced to share the upstairs bathroom. It’s a parody of repairing the pool; Lance and Keith getting in powered down fights, Lance and Pidge being awkward with each other and Hunk playing mediator.

And Curtis sighs while prepping breakfast enough for an army. They could hear the bathroom commotion coming from upstairs. When something falls and shatters, Shiro looks up from where he has been sitting protectively all morning, which is grand ma’s couch, absorbing it’s comfort before Coran arrives to own it.

“That should be the ceramic vase mom bought to match the bathroom tiles.” He makes an educated guess.

Shiro cringes. “That’s definitely the vase.”

Curtis takes a deep, calming breath.

“You know, if I hadn’t seen them save the universe with my own eyes, I never would have believed the story.”

_⊷_


End file.
